Field
Various embodiments pertain to communication networks and an evaluation of the communication networks. In particular, various embodiments may relate to detecting and analyzing a network status of a given communication network.
Description of the Related Art
Given the complexity of modern communication networks, it is often difficult to detect, let alone fix, various performance issues within a network. At least part of the difficulty is derived from the multiple routes that clients within the same network can use to reach an endpoint service. When a client attempts to use a particular service provided by a network, the client sends a request to an endpoint in the communication network that provides the service. The endpoint can be one or more servers that are responsible for performing or operating the requested network service.
The request, however, can take one of multiple paths to reach the endpoint. Each path may include a plurality of network entities that forward the request from the client through the network until the service endpoint is reached. In addition, once the client request is finally able to reach the endpoint service, the service can be provided to the client by a plurality of different servers. This adds further complexity to the network, and makes it increasingly difficult to determine the location of a performance issue within the network.